Problemas de Sangre
by Gardeniel
Summary: Tras la apuesta y el robo de un pergamino, Draco descubre una verdad incómoda, que lo hará reflexionar en torno de sí mismo y sus propias creencias. Angustiado y negando todo lo presentado, intenta demostrar que todo aquello es una superstición barata de los muggles. Sin embargo, el futuro no le traerá buenas noticias.
1. El Robo

Hola!

Reitero que nada del universo de Harry Potter es mío, sino que propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Este mi nuevo fic y espero que les guste, tanto como a mí la idea. Me encantó la panorámica de los cuestionamientos de Draco Malfoy y de sus sentimientos ante las leyes inamovibles de los mortífagos y las familias puras. Por fin que Rowling nos lo dejó así, pues si no solo seria un personaje plano.

_El Robo_

Después de haber leído el pergamino, miró un punto fijo en la pared y sintió como su realidad colapsaba, se destruía en mil pedazos y daba paso a un lugar conocido; su casa. No era de esos que recuerdan fácilmente los hechos, pero esa información hizo que su mente trabajara a mil por hora, haciendo las conexiones suficientes para que esas palabras lo hicieran cuestionarse.

- Mamá, ¡quiero un hermanito! ¿Por qué tengo que ser _hijo único_?- Le preguntó un Draco de cinco años a Narcisa, quien leía cómodamente el periódico mágico en uno de sus lujosos sillones de cuero.

-Por... porque así sólo te vamos a querer a ti, además, la talla de nuestra familia solo necesita un heredero y si fueran más, habría problemas entre tú y tus futuros hermanos, _¿no comprendes?_- Respondió descolocada la mujer, quien se mostraba algo nerviosas por las preguntitas de su hijo.

Draco, en ese momento sólo asintió, pero cuando comenzó a compartir con sus amigos y compañeros de Hogwarts se dio cuenta que algo no calzaba. Sin embargo, como desarrolló mucho su egolatría, terminó aceptando esos dichos sin cuestionarse nuevamente.

Nada en la mente de Draco Malfoy le haría pensar que esas dudas, que había tenido cuando pequeño, saldrían a la luz y con más potencia gracias a sutil intervención de Hermione Granger. Gritó furioso, arrugando los pergaminos prolijos, de caligrafía perfecta y de tinta verde, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia la sala común de Slytherin.

_Maldita_, dijo en su mente, pero sabía, muy dentro de él, que ella no tenía la culpa, sino que él se lo había buscado. Nadie lo había obligado a meterse en las cosas de Granger cuando ésta había ido por uno de sus libritos en la biblioteca y mucho menos robarle su más preciado tesoro; la patética y extensa redacción que tenía que entregar en esos días. La odiaba, sí, la odiaba como nadie, no solo por ser la sabelotodo, la amiga de Potter y del muerto de hambre, sino que por su asquerosa sangre; sí la odiaba por eso, pues el sólo nombrarla le producía náuseas y más aún cuando sus amigotes repetían su nombre, esperando expectantes por la fechoría del rubio.

- ¿Y? ¿Mañana la sangre sucia se tirará de la torre de Astronomía por no entregar a tiempo su redacción?- Le comentó ansioso Zabinni.

Draco le dio una mirada fulminante, pero de inmediato se dijo a sí mismo, _no te delates_, y con algo de fingido optimismo le comentó: _mañana no existirá Granger o si la hay, en San Mungo, junto a los padres de Longbottom._Y con la arrogancia que lo caracterizaba se fue directo hacia los dormitorios.

Entró a la habitación, sentándose de inmediato en su cama y mirando pensativo al techo. Si no hubiera seguido los consejos o mejor dicho, la apuesta de Blaise, no estaría como un lunático cuestionándose la natura de sí mismo. Si no hubiera existido esa apuesta... pero no, él tenía que mostrarse como el mejor de Slytherin y eso le pasó la cuenta. Lo más malo es que la Granger ni siquiera había dañado a estos muchachos, sino que solo su mera existencia fue el motivo suficiente para gastarle una broma. Meditó una vez más, tratando de borrar la voz chillona de la chica cuando se la imaginaba leyendo ese pergamino eterno, adornado de miles de datos que hacían irrefutable su postura. Si tan solo supiera bien de qué mierda se trataba todo eso y qué significaban esas palabras que, tal vez fueron inventadas por los muggles para complicar y hacer todo tipo de daño mental a los sangre pura.

Trajo los pergaminos a su regazo y con detención fue subrayando y anotando las palabras más complejas, con el plan de buscarlas mañana en la biblioteca de la escuela, pero con el cuidado suficiente de no delatarse con la Granger y menos hacer que los otros creyeran que se interesaba en conocimientos muggles. Tranquilo escribió sin equivocarse la palabra _cromosoma_, seguido de_recesivo o pasivo y activo_. Pensó que sabía del término _endogamia,_ pero, para que tuviera un mayor entendimiento escribió: _Consecuencias de la endogami_a. De igual manera se sintió algo estúpido, ya que la sangre sucia había mencionado con detenimiento las consecuencias en su "perfecto ensayo", el cual, de inmediato, lo hizo mirar a su alrededor y hacer relaciones más que prudentes. Se sintió estúpido, se sintió un completo idiota, pues tenía la certeza de que los muggles eran una raza inferior, por ende, no debía considerarlos, aunque algo, muy, pero muy dentro de él (como una intuición de las que tenía muy pocas veces) reconocía que tenía algo de razón. Por algo lo había escrito la Granger y por algo lo estaba haciendo dudar de esta manera.

Leía y leía el pergamino, tratando de dilucidar la verdad tras esos datos, hasta que sintió como su cuerpo se le iba durmiendo y como le costaba respirar, sintiéndose un completamente un viejo. De la nada apareció su padre, gritándole que era el heredero, que debía ya tener el sucesor de su familia. En la puerta de la habitación, la cual ya no correspondía a los dormitorios de Hogwarts, se asomaba su madre y la que debía ser su esposa, o eso creía, con un bebé muerto y desfigurado, las cuales le anunciaban que su linaje no iba perdurar en el tiempo. Trató de levantarse, con una dificultad cayó de bruces en el piso, el que, de forma extraordinaria, permitía ver el reflejo de sí mismo: canoso, lleno de arrugas y con unas ojeras que lo hacían verse demacrado y mortecino. Horrorizado ante la imagen, golpeó con los nudillos tratando de romperlo, pero solo causó que sus manos se reventaran, dejando manchas carmesíes en el espejo. Perplejo se quedó mirándolas, no obstante, algo hizo que su realidad se encrudeciera mucho más; la voz chillona de la Granger le decía: _"¿No te gustó defender la pureza de sangre?"_

De un salto se despertó, sudoroso y atormentado, tomándose la cabeza y negando cualquier miedo que le causase los "comentarios" de la Granger. Investigaría, sí, y también se vengaría de ella por escribir semejante blasfemia.

Espero que le haya gustado. Recuerden, cualquier crítica, comentario, ánimo y afecto por medio de las palabras es bienvenido. :)


	2. La Duda

**Este es el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Recueden que nada es mío; todo es de J. K. Rowling.**

**Espero que les guste!**

_La duda_

Ese día era paradójico, pues si bien había degustado cada segundo junto a sus compañeros del berrinche de Granger ante todo el gran comedor, las ideas de éstas lo asolaban de manera terrible. Cómo olvidarse de esas palabras y de las historias que se mencionaban y más aún cuando la historia la justificaba. Se sintió un completo imbécil; sabía que era verdad absoluta la superioridad de la sangre pura, que de allí salían grandes magos y los mejores… algo no calzaba. Ese Potter, odiaba admitirlo pero debía considerarlo, era mestizo, pues su madre era una sangre sucia, al igual que la Granger. Ésta misma, era una sabelotodo insufrible, mas tenía los mejores resultados tanto académicos como en los enfrentamientos. No por nada era una de las más valoradas, a pesar de que le costaba admitirlo. Y el Señor tenebroso, él mismo, no provenía de una familia pura, sino que el padre era un simple e insignificante muggle. Solo la madre pertenecía a los magos, y de lo que recordaba, no era una familia de estepa muy buena, sino que ya estaban degenerando la raza. Con todo esto en contra, Voldemort había sido uno de los alumnos más brillantes de su clase, destacados en muchos aspectos y líder de los mortífagos, los que casi se apoderan del mundo mágico. Si algo tenía que objetar era que había también mestizos o sangre sucias que pasaban desapercibidos. Sí, de eso tendría que agarrarse, no por ser impuros o parcialmente impuros tendrían que ser mejores magos, la pureza de la sangre debía influir de una y otra manera en la generación de seres potentes.

Salió de su ensimismamiento y cruzó la sala común, dirigiéndose directamente a las habitaciones. Caminó callado, encontrándose de bruces con Blaise, quien le sonrió de inmediato, felicitándolo por tal épica broma. Lo abrazó y juntos entraron a la habitación. Se recostó en su cama, mirando hacia el cielo. Sus complicados pensamientos se vieron irrumpidos por la voz del moreno.

-Te ves muy pensativo, Draco. Pareciera que no te hizo gracias la broma de la Granger. – Blaise se quedó esperando a que Draco le respondiera, pero solo escuchó silencio – Draco- Gritó, haciendo que el joven lo mirara extrañado- Un galeon por tus pensamientos.

- No sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Crees que los matrimonios entre sangre puras terminen por degenerar la raza y producir sujetos squib o físicamente o psicológicamente deficientes?

Zabinni lo miró extrañado, con la boca medianamente abierta y con un gran signo de interrogación en la cara. Draco se sintió un completo idiota. Era un sangre pura, estaba dudando de su propia esencia, de sus propias convicciones y de los que lo rodeaban, y más aún, le preguntó a un ex compañero de lucha, un igual, quien defendía los mismos ideales que él. Realmente se sintió un idiota.

-Uf, qué compleja tu… idea. ¿De dónde la has sacado? Parece que la broma de la Granger te ha dejado consecuencias, tal vez la muy perra está maldita. Mira al pobretón, está más idiota que nunca. Pero si me dices que, si en matrimonios sangre pura los hijos pueden salir estúpidos o enfermos o peor, squibs… mmm, no lo había pensando, nunca se me pasaría por la cabeza, pero si lo piensas… Goyle y Crabbe podrían ser representantes… al igual que Millicent.- Y soltó una de sus risotadas que inundaban toda la habitación.

Draco lo miró y le dio una de sus sonrisas poco animada, pensado que tal vez, todo lo que decía la mugrienta eran patrañas y, en el caso más descabellado, creyó que ella había leído su mente, simulando que estaba triste e histérica por su trabajo, pero en el fondo lo había planeado para hacerlo dudar de sus convicciones. Se volvió a tirar en su cama y meditó lo que había pensado, dejando hablando solo a Blaise. Esa reflexión lo hizo considerar que algunas veces era demasiado ególatra… su familia lo había criado así.

Por una vez se sintió cómodo con esta reflexión, ya que para él era más fácil creer que todos estaban contra él que ver que la endogamia podría causar consecuencias adversas en los futuros magos.

Las clases lo tenían agotado y el estudio no era muy productivo en esos días, así que se dirigió a los jardines del castillo. La tarde era agradable y no había nadie conocido que lo atormentara en esos momentos. Se sentó bajo un árbol que no estaba ocupado, el cual estaba lo bastante lejos de los más chicos. Cuando pudo sentirse lo suficientemente ameno, comenzó a cerrar los ojos, esperando caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Pasó cerca de quince minutos así, hasta que la Lunática apareció, bajando de una de las ramas del árbol, hablando de no sé qué con no sé cuáles cualidades, haciendo que éste saltara del susto. Le gritó unos cuántos insultos, demostrando todo el descontento que tenía hacia ella, pero la chica no se inmutó, comentándole que su enojo era producido por unas extrañas criaturas que se habían apoderado del árbol, y por esa razón se encontraba encolerizado.

La miró una vez más y trató de comprender cómo una persona de su linaje, de su pureza de sangre, como los Lovegood, podrían salir tan fallados y tan locos. La chica se acercó de manera peligrosa, sentándose a su lado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos y le murmuró miles de cosas, dejándolo un poco preocupado por las extrañas reacciones de su par. Lo último que pudo captar fue la frase "_y así fue como desapareció esa raza"_. Cuando pudo percatarse de la frase que había dicho la chica, una voz conocida llamó a Luna, haciendo que sus pensamientos se diluyeran por completo. Neville Lombottong se había acercado a ellos, tratando de que la chica lo siguiera para que conociera su nuevo proyecto con la profesora Sprout y, de paso, se alejara de inmediato de esa mala compañía. Con el ceño fruncido y mirando de vez en cuando a Malfoy, Neville contó parte de su proyecto y tímidamente le tomó la mano, para que ésta saliera lo más rápido de las garras del muchacho.

Cuando Luna estaba parándose, dispuesta a dejar sola a Draco, se oyó un revuelto en los pasillos que daban al jardín. Uno de los Gryffindor, que no pudo identificar ya que no le importaba en lo absoluto saber quién era, se acercó a ellos y le dijo con voz cansada:

-¡Neville, tu sapo! ¡Urgente! ¡El gato de Hermione!- Dijo el joven, devolviéndose de donde venía.

- ¡¿qué?! ¡No! Es el regalo de mi abuela! ¡Es lo una de las cosas más valiosas que tengo!- Dijo el joven, corriendo tras su compañero y dejando sola a Luna con Draco.

-Realmente patético. Tiene que venir de Lombottong. Es una vergüenza para los sangre puras…-Guardó silencio y las palabras de Granger con su voz chillona se presentaron en su mente _"Los hijos de parejas en el que el hombre y la mujer tienen un parentesco cercano a menudo presentan una incidencia mayor de problemas de salud"._ No, no podía ella ganar, pero el caso de Lombottong y Lovegood se sumaban a los demás. En ese momento sintió que todo le iba cuadrando, que todo lo que le había dicho Granger, de una manera indirecta, se estaba cimentando en su mente, dejando grandes y resistentes fuertes los que serían difíciles de derribar a ciencia cierta- Está desprestigiando al linaje de los sangre pura- Murmuró para sí.

Luna, quien le estaba observando detalladamente, le preguntó, sonriente, como siempre:

-¿Qué decías Malfoy? Te vez un poco pálido. ¿Sucede algo?- Sus grandes ojos se posaron en los de él, produciéndole un miedo profundo, pues no sabía de las supuestas reacciones de la chica.

-No, en lo absoluto.

- Bueno, te dejaré con tus pensamientos; creo que los estás disfrutando- Y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y cantando se alejó de él.

La miró extrañado, sus neuronas trabajaron a mil, realizando miles de conexiones creando las más disparatadas hipótesis acerca de las acciones de la chica. Apoyó su cabeza en sus rodillas, pensando en lo irracional que se estaba poniendo solo por una absurda teoría que lo estaba volviendo completamente loco.

**Bueno, ahora las acciones de Draco le han causado consecuencias fatales, ya que no puede quedarse tranquilo con sus pensamientos. ¿Habrá sido coincidencia o la teoría ególatra de Draco sería posible? ¿Qué opinan ustedes?**

**El fic está bajo la pareja de Draco/Hermione, así que pronto habrá más interacciones con ella.**

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Agradezco su tiempo y más aún que hayan seguido este fic y lo hayan puesto en sus favoritos. Muchas gracias a FREDITA y a Ardmil por su tiempo.**

**Como siempre menciono todas las críticas, comentarios y apoyos son aceptados **

**Saludos! Y gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! Este un nuevo capítulo del nuevo fic y espero que les guste tanto como a mí en escribirlo.**

**Les recuerdo que nada del mundo de H.P. es mío sino que de J. K. Rowling. Sólo la idea es de mi autoría.**

**Gracias por los reviews de **_**Hekate ama**_** por sus comentarios (algo podría salir de tus ideas), de Caroone y de las chicas que han puesto a este fic en sus favoritos ( solo me falta recibir el premio; esto es como el Oscar XD).**

La búsqueda

Se había vuelto un completo idiota, pues de pasaba todo el tiempo soñando despierto con su futuro y creando grandes conspiraciones acerca del gran tema. Se odiaba por tener esos pensamientos, así que tomó una decisión al respecto: debía olvidar las cosas por medio de una situación que lo descolocara y borrara totalmente el asunto con Granger. Ese mismo día habló con los muchachos y planearon algo felices la salida a Hosmeade, donde podría embriagarse un poco, molestar a algunos alumnos nuevos, especialmente impuros; ligarse algunas chicas y otras cosas que se le pudieron pasar por la cabeza. Sin embargo, el mal tiempo hizo que la salida se viera interrumpida, pues esa misma tarde comenzó una tormenta que duró varios días. Esto ocasionó que Draco comenzara a ponerse más paranoico que nunca, ya que pensó que hasta la naturaleza estaba en su contra, la cual no lo dejaría salir cuerdo de esa situación.

Ya abatido, puso su cabeza en la almohada, esperando que su mala racha terminase de una vez por todas y que saliera sin ningún daño en su moral (si es que la tenía en esos momentos) y en sus propias convicciones. Cuando la tranquilidad llegó a su mente y pudo cerrar los ojos para descansar, Nott llegó a la habitación, suspirando y respirando sonoramente. Se sentía un idiota por percibir hasta el más mínimo detalle, pensando que se estaba comportando como un amargado peor que Filch. Abrió los ojos de golpe y centró sus mirada en la espalda del muchacho, quien yacía en la cama cerca de la mesita de noche y ojeando algunos libros de su propiedad.

-¿Intranquilo, Draco?- Dijo el joven Theodore, quien seguía en sus labores sin mirar a Malfoy –- ¿Tienes algo que ocultar? Te has comportado de manera extraña este último tiempo.

- Vaya, no sabía tenías ojos en la espalda y menos que te preocupabas por los demás- Comentó irritado el muchacho, el cual llegó sus dedos al puente de la nariz para demostrar cansancio- Creía que sólo los libros eran dignos de tu atención.

- Sólo lo comentaba, si quieres no te molesto más. Odio realmente cuando te pones así, mejor te dejo solo.

Draco lo miró de repente, abriendo mucho los ojos y creyendo que podría tener algo de cura para sus males. Se puso de pie y aclarándose la garganta le dijo:

-Nott, sabes que me pongo idiota cuando tengo líos mentales…-

El joven Nott se dio la vuelta, mirándole algo extrañado, pero supuso que era otro drama familiar Malfoy, así que se propuso escucharlo una vez más.

-Nott, tengo una duda… y para serte sincero, me está molestando lo demasiado que necesito de alguien con tino me dé su opinión. Bueno… ¿tú crees que entre los casamientos entre sangre puras, que tengan una cierta relación de parentesco, generen hijos deficientes? Algo así como _retrasados, locos o squib_.

-Mmm, vaya, nunca había escuchado una cosa así, creo que algo extraño le han hecho a Malfoy. ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con Draco? No, estoy bromeando - El joven le dio una sonrisa y luego se puso serio - Bueno, es realmente particular tu pregunta. Sabes, yo también me la hice una vez cuando leí un texto en particular, pero terminé desechándola ya que iba en contra de mis principios. ¿De dónde la has sacado? _Es como muy muggle tu idea_.

- Da lo mismo de dónde la saqué, solo quiero que comentes lo que te estoy diciendo –- Dijo malhumorado. Malfoy ya estaba perdiendo lo poco de paciencia que tenía.

-Es que es muy loca la idea. Hay muchos magos en Inglaterra, además, si no quieres tener ese problema, sólo cásate con alguien de Francia, de Alemania o hasta Noruega. Allí no tendrás hijos con cola de cerdo- Rio ante ese último punto.

-¿De qué hablas, Nott? ¿Qué es eso de la cola de cerdo? ¡No me digas que esa es otra consecuencia del casamiento entre parientes!

Draco estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba con la semejante imagen que le daban. Imaginó el hijo entre Pansy y él, desnudo y con semejante cola, corriendo por la sala, dirigiéndose hacia el charco que habría producido la lluvia. Ante esa imagen sintió como un escalofrío le recorría la espalda. Sería el hazme reír de la comunidad mágica.

-¡No! No te preocupes por eso, Draco. _Es sólo un dicho muggle_, así que no te lo creas. Mira, lo de la_ endogamia_, así se llama ese fenómeno, ha ocurrido con ciertas familias en la historia mágica como en la muggle, pero ahora no hay tantos vestigios de esa situación.

- Parece que sabes mucho de _los muggles_… no me digas que te estás convirtiendo en un traidor de la sangre…

- No, no seas tonto, tengo un padre quien me vigila lo suficiente para no caer en semejantes idioteces. Con respecto a lo anterior, tienes un detallado árbol genealógico que te dé pistas suficientes para no cometer un error que deje intranquilo. Así que despreocúpate. Igual, si quieres conocer algo del tema, como para profundizar y para que estés más tranquilo, te recomiendo un libro- Y diciendo esto tomó un pergamino y una pluma, garabateó el nombre del libro y se lo pasó—Toma, búscalo en la sección de historia muggle.

-¿Crees que yo?

-Ah, Draco, no creo que investigar te haga un traidor. Es más, pensar esas cosas y dudar de nuestros ideales lo haría—Comentó, riendo el joven, mientras tomaba apurado sus cosas y se dirigía a la puerta—vamos, hazme caso y ¡decídete de una vez!

Draco lo miró desconcertado, pues si dudar de los ideales y creer en esa teoría lo harían un traidor de la sangre, hace tiempo que lo estaba siendo. Arrugó el pedazo de pergamino que le había dado Theodore y con algo de resignación tomó su mochila en dirección a la biblioteca.

…

Recorrió la biblioteca, dudando de sus actuar, ya que si se olvidaba de esto podría ser el mismo de antes, sin embargo, las ideas no se iban en lo absoluto. Sacó el pergamino de su bolsillo y miró con extrañeza lo que estaba apuntado en el pedazo de pergamino. _Historia de las grandes familias europeas muggle: Tomo dos. De la Edad media a la época Moderna. Desde la página 340._Si no fuera su amigo, creería que Nott estaba obsesionado por el tema en cuestión y pensó otra idea casi conspirativa, pero lo desechó por el hecho de que era su amigo y estaba en su bando.

Pasó de un lado a otro, dudado en pasar en esa sección tan prohibida que era para ellos, la de estudios muggles. Miró de una lado a otro, viendo que los demás estudiantes no se percataran de su presencia, hasta trató de ocultarse con su túnica a lo vampiro, pero se dio cuenta que eso llamaría más la atención de los demás y que era realmente idiota de su parte hacer esas cosas. Así que, con algo de valor se introdujo entre los estantes y buscó desganado entre los viejos libros. Estuvo leyendo y releyendo algunos pasajes de éste libro hasta que encontró un nombre familiar, el cual había sido mencionado por la Granger, el de los Hasburgo de España.

Sus ojos se centraron en cada palabra que se le presentaron, grabándose una por una en su mente. Pero lo que realmente lo descolocó fueron las descripciones de algunos de los integrantes de esa familia, quienes sufrían de miles de enfermedades extrañas y perturbadoras, aunque lo que más le sorprendió fue la imposibilidad o dificultad para tener hijos, que afectaba directamente a los hombres de la familia de los Hasburgo. Sintió como dentro de su cabeza algo le palpitaba, como si los nervios le colapsaran de alguna manera y le dejaran ciego de uno de los ojos. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, sintiéndose un poco débil. Algo de manera inmediata resonó en su cabeza, ese recuerdo de su infancia donde le preguntaba, de manera inocente a su madre de porqué era hijo único, y ella, algo incómoda, le respondía que sólo era necesario un heredero.

—Malfoy… eh, ¿Tú, por aquí?—La voz chillona de la Granger se oyó en sus ensordecidos oídos despertándolo de aquel recuerdo que lo tenía absorbido.

La chica lo había visto desde un pasillo alejado, pero sabía que estaba en la sección de estudios muggles; no por nada vivía en la biblioteca.

— Maldición, Granger, ¿Qué no se puede estar tranquilo en este castillo?—Draco guardó con cautela el libro en su espalda, dejándolo caer en su mochila.

— No sabía que te habías replanteado tus ideales…

Pero no pudo terminar de burlarse, ya que Draco se le acercó de manera peligrosa a su cuerpo y con fuerza le tomó el cabello, respirando agitadamente cerca de su oído. La chica sólo lo miró aterrada; nunca había imaginado la reacción del Slytherin.

—Mira, Granger, si tú no te metes conmigo yo no lo haré—Bufó, riéndose de la ilógica situación —Parece que quieres que me encargue de ti…—

Hermione lo miró asustada al ver que acercaba mucho su rostro al de ella, creyó que Malfoy se vengaría de una extraña manera y se ruborizó por completo, sintiendo ira que la colmaba.

—Pero, sabes, no tengo ni el tiempo ni el ánimo para perderlo con una estúpida Gryffindor y menos con alguien de tu calaña.

Y dicho esto, se dirigió de inmediato a la salida de la biblioteca, esperando encontrar algún lugar donde no le recordase la endogamia, ni los Hasburgo, ni los hombres con cola de cerdo y menos a la Granger.

…

**Bueno, parece que las ideas han calado profundo en la mente atormentada de Draco. ¿Qué creen que sucederá? ¿Tendrá otro momento de decepción de su raza? O ¿confirmará sus ideales?**

**Bueno, les dije que iba a tener una aproximación con Hermione, pero sabía que el Draco que conocemos la iba a rechazas así que traté que su acercamiento sea más "cannon".**

**Cualquier comentario, sugerencia, críticas son bienvenidas.**

**Saludos!**

**Gardeniel**


	4. Impotencia

**Hola! **

**Les traje un nuevo capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo. Gracias a todas las que han puesto de favoritos a este fic y también más a quieres me han regalado sus lindos reviews.**

**Como saben los el mundo de H.P. pertenece a J. K. Rowling. Sólo esta descabellada idea es de mi autoría.**

_**Impotencia**_

Bastante enojado llegó a la habitación, pateando la cama y algo de ropa de Crabbe, quien la dejaba por todos lados. Se sentó en la cama, tomándose la cabeza y masajeándose la sien. Sabía que todo estaba yendo demasiado lejos, que no era un jueguito de niños lo que le habían mostrado, sino que tenía demasiadas pruebas para demostrarle que había algo oscuro detrás de eso. Algo muy dentro de sí, como su lado más intuitivo le dijo que todo estaba totalmente planeado, pues las circunstancias eran demasiado perfectas para calzar y para terminar confundiéndolo de esa manera. Un pensamiento llegó a su mente. La Granger era la que redactó el documento, ella era una sangre sucia que estaba siendo "molestada" por los ideales de los sangre pura, la teoría provenía de muggles, así que no tenía dificultades en conseguir esa información; ella había estado en la biblioteca cuando él leyó lo de los Hasburgo… Un choque de información hizo que lo condensara y que lo llevara a la principal sospechosa. No todo podía ser casualidad, sino que todo estaba detalladamente manipulado para que él comenzara a dudar de sus propios principios y que hiciera algo para cambiar… La Granger, sí, la Granger debería estar detrás de todo esto, pues siempre, como una voz que lo aquejaba en sus momentos más difíciles, en especial cuando el Señor tenebroso lo atormentaba con sus duras pruebas, le recordaba lo horrible que era su posición y lo estúpidamente antiético que eran sus reacciones ante los que eran diferentes a él. No sabía el porqué ni si ella tenía un extraño poder, pues siempre que estaba haciendo algo malo, visto desde la postura de la Granger, su voz se detonaba y sus palabras retumbaban como si fuera una consciencia extra-personal.

Tenía que cuidarse de esa perra o se volvería un traidor de sangre en cualquier momento. Pero lo que más le llamaba la atención de todo eso, era la supuesta razón de la Granger para boicotear sus planes de ser un sangrepura hecho y derecho… Tal vez la impura estaba…

— ¡Maldición, Draco, qué le has hecho a la habitación! —Dijo Zabinni, quien recién entraba en la sala.

—Déjalo, Blaise…—Dijo algo cabreado Draco, quien se tiraba en la cama, recostándose y masajeándose la frente. — Esto es un chiquero antes de que haya entrado, así que ya da lo mismo. Estamos acostumbrados a vivir así con Crabbe y Goyle.

— ¡Sí! Pero ellos no son capaces de tocar tus cosas y veo _todo_ tirado… ¿Algún problema? Tus padres, los gryffindor, los demás idiotas…

—Nada de eso, solo estoy cabreado de todo esto— El joven cerró los ojos, esperando que la voz chillona de Granger no se volviera a presentar, cosa que se hacía recurrente cuando pensaba en el odioso pergamino.

—Jajaja, parece que quieres algo de diversión… podríamos proponer una pequeña y modesta celebración en la sala común—Blaise ironizaba en todo momento, mirándolo con cara divertida—y así tu puedes acceder a un regalito del cuerpo femenino de Slytherin.

— ¿A qué mierda te refieres? —Draco había abierto los ojos y le dirigía una mirada de odio.

—Malfoy, tan duro de entender…ajajaja, bebemos, nos reímos de los demás, podemos insultar a unos Ravenclaw antes de la fiesta y te puedes relajar teniendo sexo con una de las lindas y puras (se refiere a la sangre) mujeres de Slytherin. No crea que sea tan difícil entenderlo. Te diviertes, te relajas y listo, fuera magnánimos problemas Malfoys. ¿Qué dices?

Draco pensó un momento, si podría relajarse el problema ya no estaría allí, además buscaría pruebas para comprobar que tal teoría muggle estaba en un tremendo error.

—Está bien, tú ganas, Blaise. Tú estás a cargo. —Draco se vio interrumpido por la entrada de Theodore, quien pasó disimuladamente por la puerta. —Así que puedes ir organizándola ¡ya! — Hizo un gesto para que el moreno se fuera de inmediato a realizar esos planes.

Zabinni, al verlo, le dedicó una sonrisa picarona y le comentó rápidamente a Theodore: _¡tenemos fiesta! _Salió de la habitación, dejando a solas a sus compañeros. Draco se sentó en la cama, mirando minuciosamente el ritual que hacía Theo cada vez que organizaba sus materiales y sus ropas. Tan minucioso como el supuesto plan que había hecho la Granger para lavarle el cerebro… pareciera que no podía sacársela fácilmente de la cabeza.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y llamó con voz clara a Theodore. Éste, sin mirarlo y como lo hacía siempre, le respondió. Algo enojado, Draco le dijo que le mirase a la cara, pues se estaba cabreando de sus actitudes. Éste dejó de organizar sus cosas y se sentó en la cama de Blaise, que era vecina a la del Malfoy.

— ¿Sí? Toda la atención para ti— Respondió con un gesto similar al que se le haría a un rey.

—No te burles, no estoy con ganas de jugar, Theo. Tú sabes e intuyes más o menos lo que estoy pensando, así que no me preguntes tanto por lo que me pasa. —Miró al chico a los ojos, quien le prestaba toda la atención a su amigo y asentía cuando éste terminó de hablar— Leí ese libro, bueno, la parte de los Hasburgo y creo que es una mierda.

—Pero, ¡por qué! —le interrumpió Theo, quien parecía defender a muerte las propuestas de ese libro. —Entiende, no es una teoría, son hechos, son sucesos que se dieron en varias familias que recurrieron al mismo método de conservación de sangre. No es que fuera una investigación falsa, sino que…

—Maldición, Theo, parecieras que estás lo suficientemente chiflado para que creas esas historias muggles. Si no fueras Slytherin, si no fueras mi amigo, diría que eres un maldito _traidor de sangre_.

—No lo hago, sólo si lo ves con precaución, te darás cuenta de que tu linaje era igual que los demás, es decir, si tienes una enfermedad que es hereditaria y te casa con alguien de tu familia, algo de esa enfermedad, que también está en el cuerpo de ella, producirá efectos desastrosos en tus hijos. ¿No te parece razonable? —Theodore le conversaba con esa pausada y tranquila voz de siempre, sin tener tantas intervenciones temperamentales. Eso asustaba un poco a Draco.

—Pero, si esas familias…

—Draco, entiende, de una manera y otra esas familias compartirán sus… ¿cómo decirlo sin recurrir a lo muggle? …_cualidades_ durante generación y generación. Así que tendrán que modificar o integrar otras _cualidades_ para que no se degenere y no tengan deficiencias en sus futuros descendientes. Acuérdate de ese último chiflado de los Hasburgo, ése tal _Carlos II_, que tenía miles de enfermedades, era medio deforme, un poco loco y hasta _impotente_. Y de impotente no me refiero a nada de poderoso; me refiero a que _no se le paraba_— Theo le miró con las cejas alzadas y haciendo un gesto con las manos, para que así Draco pudiera entender con peras y manzanas, ya que estaba reticente a convencerse de las ideas muggles —Así que piénsalo un poco. Nadie te habla que te mezcles con los muggles, pero sí tendrás que recurrir a otras familias mágicas para poder establecer lazos, especialmente afectivos. Sé que es difícil encontrar una novia en otro lado…ajajaja—Éste rio, sabía que Malfoy tenía más posibilidades de conquistar a una chica que él, así que no sería gran dificultad. —pero debes encontrar a alguien que no tenga una relación directa o cercana de sangre. Así te librarás de ese mal.

— ¿Harás eso?

—Por algo lo he investigado, estoy informado, así que tomaré ese camino.

—Creía que todo era más complicado, incluso planeaba torturar un poco a Gr…-

Draco interrumpió su discurso, ya que no quería dar cuenta de la fuente de su teoría. Apartó su mirada de la de Theo, tratando de ocultar la verdad, pues se había percatado de un cierto brillo e interés en la mirada de su compañero.

—Draco, ¿para qué tantas complicaciones?, había sospechado que era Granger la que había colocado esa idea en tu cabeza. Sé que te persigues cuando ella abre la boca, en especial cuando te lo dice directamente. Te he visto como llegas, tus gestos y las patadas que le das a tu baúl cuando te sientes _impotente_. Ella sabe manipularte y lo peor es que sabe cómo llegar a tu cabeza.

Draco se quedó boquiabierto, pues creía que tenía un buen nivel de oclumancia y más aún crecía que podría disimular las emociones en frente de los demás, pero no pensó que Theo, el joven callado del cuarto sería el más atento y analítico del grupo.

—NO, ¡no es cierto! La maldita impura no me hace pensar cada vez que abre la boca, sólo fue influencia del pergamino del diablo que logré robarle antes de que lo entregara como tarea. — Dijo esto, mirando hacia un lado de la habitación, evitando la mirada de Theo, la que parecía que intentaba meterse en sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, si tú lo dices…—Comentó con un atípico tono burlón—Espero que te hayas convencido y que pienses desde otra perspectiva todo lo que hemos tratado. Sería lamentable que te quedaras pegado por nada. Debes salir y ver desde tu punto de vista qué tan aplicables son esas ideas a tu realidad. Nos vemos; cualquier cosas estaré en la biblioteca—Dicho esto, cogió su túnica y un bolso, y se dirigió a la salida.

Él se quedó tal cual estaba, echado en su cama y mirando a la entrada del cuarto de muchachos. Debía corroborar que él no era como el tal _Carlos II…_ Era realmente un estúpido, no tenía grandes enfermedades, se resfriaba cada cierto tiempo, pero sin ser una gran calamidad. Tenía rasgos hermosos, nadie lo podría dudar; su cuerpo no tenía falencia alguna, estaba dotado de magia y no era un squib; no tenía problemas mentales salvo sentirse un poco perseguido en situaciones de estrés. Había tenido dificultades al pronunciar algunas palabras cuando pequeño, pero eso no duró hasta los cinco años… y caminó cuando era momento de hacerlo, así que no podría decirse que era una abominación. Estaría muy loco si pensara en ello. Tal vez Nott tendría razón y sólo estaba sugestionándose con las ideas de la Granger. Un día la encontraría con las manos en la masa, y le daría el peor castigo que se podría imaginar… igual tendría que pensar en ello, ya que no se le ocurría nada. Lo único que podría agregarse como defecto en su persona sería la falta de agilidad mental en momentos post –trauma… Pero igual, iría a la fiesta y se sacaría todas las absurdas ideas conspirativas que le habían insertado.

Los días pasaban y sus paranoias relacionadas con los problemas de la sangre se iban diluyendo. Agradecía las circunstancias, pues ya no estaba bajo esa tortura diaria y cada vez menos se encerraba en la habitación. Sin embargo, la idea de Granger fuera la principal responsable crecía exponencialmente, lo que causó una nueva afición en Draco: el espionaje al mero estilo Slytherin. La seguía con la mirada en los corredores y en los patrullajes, se quedaba mirándole los labios cuando tenía conversaciones con sus amigos y amigas, hasta la vigilaba cuando estaba en la biblioteca. Se recriminaba esos actos, pero era la única manera de que encontrara evidencias suficientes para culparla y luego vengarse. No podría hacer el ridículo por unas simples suposiciones… No, no esta vez.

Pero se dio cuenta de que era un poco peligroso y muy arriesgado para su imagen, cuando la Lunática se le quedó mirando en uno de los terrenos cuando caminaba feliz y descalza, y de la nada le comentó sin filtros, si es que le atraía o le gustaba Hermione, pues, aparte de tener esos bichos imaginarios que eran atraídos supuestamente por el amor que sentían los humanos, tenía su vista fija en la chica, quien estaba reposando y leyendo en uno de los bancos, tal vez esperando a sus amiguitos. Se descolocó por tal afirmación y le negó de inmediato, pero la chica solo le respondió con un _"bueno, si te acomoda" _y le dio una gran sonrisa, siguiendo su camino.

El sábado de esa semana se había fijado la celebración que había organizado Zabinni. Sabía que tenía que recuperar su ánimo de siempre, así que se mentalizó para recuperar al antiguo Malfoy. Se dirigió hasta la sala común y se sintió muy orgulloso de su Casa. Todo estaba casi listo para la fecha y mejor aún, un día antes de lo planeado. Más relajado y con menos cosas que le afectaran, se dirigió a los pasillos comenzando su rutina de los patrullajes nocturnos. En esa hora solo algunos alumnos y los profesores tenían derecho a estar fuera de sus habitaciones, así que cualquiera que no tenía autorización o razones suficientes sería castigado con puntos menos. Eso hacía que el joven Draco se sintiera importante, como una autoridad a quien respetar. Reflexionando y con algo de humos en la cabeza, se metió en unos de los pasillos que daban a la biblioteca, hasta que sintió murmullos que provenían de esa dirección. Trató de acercarse para escuchar un poco más y vio como la Granger y la pobretona hablaban. Por esta causa, se escondió en uno de los pilares que no recibía luz suficiente, para que si pasaban mencionando algo importante, podría escuchar y no ser descubierto por ellas. Sus voces se hacían más claras así que pudo escuchar parte de la conversación, pero se dio cuenta que nada de lo que decían le ayudaban en su investigación. Nada que tuviera que ver con los sentimientos de la Weasley frente al cara-rajada, eran de su importancia. Estuvo allí totalmente aburrido, escondido por cerca de quince minutos hasta que la pobretona le mencionó algo de la salvada del siglo. Despertó sus sentidos y escuchó con atención lo que la pelirroja le comentaba.

—Te salvaste. Por fin que el profesor tuvo consideración con tu retraso o sino no te estaría viendo tan tranquila, creo que estarías destrozada por tu falta y más aún por un descuido cono ése.

—Sí, fue un gran descuido, por fin que tenía un respaldo… un pequeño borrador que no estaba tan decente como el que iba a entregar…

— ¿Pequeño borrador? Ni mis deberes cuando estoy totalmente iluminada alcanzan el tamaño de tu borrador. No sabría dimensionar la extensión de ese pergamino… pero sí que fue una salvada.

—Sí, fue una salvada muy grande, pero no fue un gran retraso que digamos, solo tuve que devolverme a la sala común para buscarlo entre mis cosas y limpiarlo de borrones excesivos. Lo entregué justo unos minutos después de mis compañeros, así que estás agrandando todo, ajaja.

Malfoy sintió que todo lo que había hecho era una farsa. Sintió una ira que lo gobernó completamente, hasta el punto de querer salir de su escondite y lanzarles un cruciatus con todas las ganas. Pero no, se contuvo cuando todo cuadró, cuando todas las pistas daban culpable a la Granger. Tal vez supo de sus planes (no se lo explicaba y menos quería apuntar al supuesto espía) y mentalizó la más retorcida venganza frente al robo de sus deberes. Sabiendo que ellas estaban en un punto y que no avanzaban en su dirección, salió de su escondite, caminó unos pasos y carraspeó, haciendo que las jóvenes lo miraran descolocadas.

—Vaya, dos Gryffindor fuera de su sala común… Parece que tendré que darles un castigo ejemplificador, pues están bastante grandes para no acatar las órdenes. Parece que la edad les sí que les está afectando…

—Malfoy, si no te das cuenta yo también soy una prefecta, así que tengo facultades suficientes para estar fuera de…—Hermione fue interrumpida por el suave codazo de su amiga, quien no estaba en la misma posición que ella—la sala común y Ginny, que estaba acompañándome, también tiene permiso… tenemos autorización de McGonagall…

—Mmm, huelo algo raro en todo esto. Sabes, impura… No te creo. Cien puntos menos por esta infracción… y si te quedas aquí lo tomaré como rebeldía y su contador deberá puntos.

— ¡Maldito hurón! Eres un…

—Nada de eso, pobretona. Si sigues insultándome lo tomaré como maltrato a la autoridad. —Dijo Draco, quien aparentaba una sonrisa para tener autoridad frente a los hechos, y mirando fijamente y con repulsión a Hermione.

Las chicas dejaron su defensa inconclusa y ni le miraron a la cara. Solo retomaron su camino esperando que no sucediera otra cosa más terrible que un Slytherin egocéntrico y con poder. Draco no estaba de acuerdo con ellas.

La fiesta estaba próxima a comenzar y los chicos de Slytherin ya estaban haciendo de las suyas. La mayoría hacía un precalentamiento molestando a los demás en los corredores y en cualquier lugar que se les ocurriera. Como sabían que los profesores habían dejado encargado a Filch como encargado, creían que tenían la libertad absoluta para divertirse por completo. Draco no había sido la excepción, había cogido de la mano a Pansy y juntos se habían dirigido a unos pasillos oscuros para consolarse. Cuando Malfoy estaba a punto de subir su mano por el muslo de la chica, sintió cómo voces más que familiares se acercaban a ellos, dificultándole llegar al placer que borraría los recuerdos del pergamino. Sintió cómo ellas se reían y mencionaban algo de pillarlos desnudos, así que tomó una decisión bastante irracional. Algo alterado, salió de su oscuridad y con bastante ira gritó: "Maldición, pobretona, qué no tienes vida propia que solo…"

La chicas lo miraron atónitas, ya que Draco estaba con los labios rojos, algo despeinado y con la túnica y camisa medio abierta. Luego de eso, Ginny y Padma se rieron a carcajadas pues nunca en su mente se habrían imaginado que Malfoy estuviera en esas circunstancias. Ellas, previendo lo que él les haría, salieron corriendo y gritando algo que no se les entendía bien, dejando a un Draco realmente impotente por su falta de reacción frente a semejante situación. Algo amargado, se acercó a Pansy y de un tirón siguió con sus actitudes libidinosas, descargándose totalmente con la chica que yacía en sus brazos. Con cierta violencia besó su cuello y de adentró en su escote; introdujo sus manos en la entrepierna de Pansy, rozando su parte sensible, haciéndola gemir suevamente. Con lo poco de pudor que le quedaba la apoyó en la muralla y con ímpetu se colocó entre las piernas de la chica, haciendo que ésta lo rodeara completamente. Cuando el susurro de Pansy le invitó con ansias que se adentrara en ella con la voz más sexy que pudo, las palabras pronunciadas por la Granger acerca de la endogamia retumbaron en su mente. Trató de callarlas, diciéndole a Pansy que le dijera cosas sucias para acrecentar su pasión y de paso su erección, pero lo único que pudo oír fue la voz chillona y las carcajadas de Granger tras pronunciar la palabra maldita "_impotente"._

**Parece que las palabras de ese pergamino hicieron estragos en la mente y en el cuerpo de Draco. ¿Cómo podrá revertir este fenómeno? Además, supo que Hermione pudo entregar su pergamino, ¿es acaso ella la culpable del dolor que está sufriendo Draco? ¿ Fue ella le que realmente tendió una trampa?**

**¿Qué creen ustedes? **

**Como siempre menciono, cualquier comentario, sugerencia, críticas son bienvenidas.**

**Saludos!**

**Gardeniel**


	5. La Verdad

_Me disculpo con todas las lectoras que siguen este fic. Sé que lo abandoné completamente pero el trabajo me absorbió durante tantos meses. Espero no demorarme en la otra entrega, pero todo depende del trabajo _ _Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews._ _Reitero, nada de esto es mío, salvo esta historia… el mundo y los personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling._

Capítulo 5

La verdad

Theodore sabía que había hecho algo malo. Sabía que la burla y las bromas no eran su especialidad, pero todo tenía una razón de ser y una muy justificada: el bajar el nivel de ansiedad de esos momentos; así que no le importó dejar a los de novatos de Ravenclaw pegados en una de las armaduras de ese pasillo. Total, si Filch los encontraba ya era cuestión de ellos, pues se sabía que él no dejaba que los demás se defendieran. Así que corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a unos metros de las mazmorras. Algo dentro de él le dijo que siguiera un poco más y que se acercara, pero su razón lo invitó a ser más sensato. Se quedó observando a la nada, intentando dilucidar el enigma, hasta que una figura conocida lo hizo reaccionar. Volvió a ser el mismo ser frío, racional y calculador, cuando vio que se acercaba Malfoy algo perturbado y con una rabieta que se le notaba a leguas. Algo curioso quiso acercarse e inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pero sabía del genio y de las mal cuidadas reacciones de su amigo, así que solo se apartó y le dejó el paso libre para que éste pudiera acceder.

Draco pasó casi volando por el pasillo, cegado por sus asuntos e ignorando por completo que uno de sus compañeros de cuarto estaba a su lado. La cosa no le estaba funcionando y ya estaba viéndose en un futuro cercano como un viejecillo inservible. Entró a la Sala Común, ignorando la música, los besos apasionados de sus compañeros, los abrazos y los vítores cuando éste entró. Solo pudo divisar en su mente, como meta última, la cama en su habitación. Así que eso hizo, se apartó como pudo de la muchedumbre, esquivó los abrazos inconscientes de aquellos que bebían a destajo y se alejó por completo de aquellas que le veían con lascivia y como un futuro prometedor. Se fue a su habitación y lanzó con furia uno de aquellos hechizos silenciadores. Con más furia que nada, pateó lo que pudo, rompió miles de cosas y tiró de la cortina, arropándose en el suelo con ella y con las mantas de su propia cama. Sabía que ese año iba a ser durísimo: la misión, el matar al viejo, la llegada de Bellatrix a su casa, la transición de niño a hombre, el ser parte de los mortífagos… pero nunca iba a imaginar que todo esto afectaría también en el plano sexual. En ese estúpido plano, el cual recién se había iniciado.

Theodore le había comentado, como siempre, pues éste parecía que le encantaba andar de consejero, que cuando uno se aventuraba por primera vez en alguna cosa, debía acostumbrarse para poder tener cierta experiencia en ese asunto. Viéndolo de manera más lógica, podría decir que era bastante burdo lo que estaba escuchando, pero ahora sí que le encontraba lógica. Estaba iniciándose en varios aspectos, por lo tanto el proceso de acostumbramiento debía ser lento y complejo. Quiso llorar de impotencia, sin embargo, eso era demasiado para lo que estaba viviendo, así que tomó su mochila, que estaba cercana a él, y sacó de ella un cuaderno, un tintero y una pluma. Enojado, desgarró parte del papel, imprimiendo miles de garabatos ilegibles dedicados a la Granger, esperando que algo de frustración se fuera con ello. La Granger, la Granger, la Granger, de tan solo pensar en ella se ponía furioso y más aún cuando recordaba que ella era la culpable de su infortunio. Se vengaría de ella, sí y con creces. Empezó a idear miles de torturas especiales para ella, inspirándose en el libro que su tía le había regalado cuando cumplió los once, pensando que ya era todo un hombre: "Torturas medievales muggles: Cómo vengarse con su misma medicina".

Cuando Theodore entró a la habitación de los muchachos de 6 de Slytherin, se dio cuenta que un troll, de tez blanquecina, rubio platinado y llamado Draco Malfoy, había coexistido con ellos durante seis años, y peor aún, habían vivido miles de aventuras tanto dentro como fuera del castillo. Cuando vio toda la ropa de cama, los papeles y pergaminos tirados, las cortinas rasgadas, la habitación a oscuras, y una masa informe en medio de las camas que daba a la derecha, se dio cuenta de que esto se había salido de control. Draco Malfor ya no era el mismo altanero y malcriado de siempre, sino que se había transformado en un maniático y sicótico. Se acercó de a poco, pues creía que podría maltratarlo. Draco lo vio venir y trató de alejarse por completo de aquella figura que se veía venir. Un pensamiento cruzó su mente, "La Granger", pero se percató de que era demasiado loco para ser real, así que se arropó con los trapos que tenía encima, pareciendo una montaña de ropa.

No te acerques, no sé por qué estás aquí… si te vienes a burlar de mí, como lo han hecho los demás, mejor que abandones la habitación.

Theodore lo miró extrañado, ya que solo sabía que la supuesta humillación era el pergamino, pero lo demás lo desconocía por completo. Así que reunió todo el valor que había recuperado se dirigió a chico.

¿Qué te está pasando, Malfoy? Parece que esto se te está saliendo de las manos. No creo que el pergamino tenga la culpa de todas esas… ¿burlas? ¿Qué burlas? ¿De qué estás hablando?

El rubio pudo reconocer la voz y se quitó los paños que le cubrían en rostro, dejando ver un rostro de pocos amigos.

Estoy como ese maldito Hasburgo… parece que la que planeó todo esto pudo lograr su cometido… uggg- Dijo esto levantándose de golpe, tirando la ropa de cama que le cubría y pateando algunos elementos que habían caído accidentalmente, según Draco.

No creo que estés a punto de morir o que te quedes para postrado a una cama o algo similar… hasta hace unos días eras una brujo normal, con grandes capacidades y con una proyección bastante prometedora en el mundo. A men…- Y se quedó callado; no quería que todo que tenía sobre el tema muggle, de la genética y de la salud misma, hicieran que colapsara su amigo. Prefería que éste fuera ignorante normal, a un conocedor psicótico.

¿Qué?

Nada, no te preocupes. Creo que solo estás un poco nervioso. ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? Estás peor que la otra vez.

Nada, solo estoy pensativo… además esto no te importa, ¡así que vete!

Nott lo miró, pensativo, por algunos segundos, intentando buscar las razones en esos ojos grises que parecían de gato, pero solo encontró una mirada perdida, como de demente, que ve a la nada buscando en sus añejos recuerdos la respuesta al gatillante de su locura. Se sintió un completo malvado, pues de una y otra forma él lo tenía así; lo había llevado en el camino directo a la perdición, a esa que tenía un nombre conocido por todos: "San Mungo". Salió, algo decepcionado de la habitación, cerrándola suavemente, aunque no pudo llevarlo a cabo en totalidad, pues el rubio, arropado aún con las mantas, había trabajo la puerta con uno de sus pies descalzos.

Theo, entra… te lo contaré- lo dijo con la mirada baja y con algo de decepción.- Primero, entra… no estoy de humor que todo el mundo sepa lo que me ocurrió… pero de esta noche no pasará… mañana seré el hazme reír de todo Slytherin.

Nott se acercó a la puerta y entró a la habitación. Con algo de neurosis, realizó un hechizo para que todo volviese a la normalidad, limpiando y reconstruyendo todo el caos que había generado Draco. Éste se tiró a su cama, mirando al techo y suspirando sonoramente. Su amigo solo atinó a verlo desde el rincón de la habitación, sentado en uno de los escritorios que tenían frente a las camas.

Dale, Draco, te escucho-

Nada, que la maldita Granger me ha cagado la vida… la maldita ha acertado… soy como el maldito Hasburgo…

¡Cómo dices esas cosas Draco, qué eres una persona normal! ¡déjate de decir estupideces… te estás creyendo lo que la Granger escribió en un puto pergamino.- El chico se levantó y se acercó al Draco, intentando de que su amigo entrara en razón.

Maldición, Theo, la maldita me controla, está en mi mente. Me controla esa perra. Me controla la estúpida sangre sucia… entiende… estaba con Pansy en "el" y su voz, la chillona voz de la sangresucia apareció en mi mente, como si retumbara en mi cabeza… y, ¿sabes lo que sucedió? ¿Sabes? No se me pasó, soy un idiota **impotente**, como el Hasburgo ese, como el estúpido hijo de muggles.

Theo trató de decirle algo, pero solo se le escapó un tenue "oh"; sabía que el estrés le había causado algo, que terminó gatillando esa situación. Pensó en miles de cosas, trató de recordar varios pasajes con hechizos para ese tema y más aún, algunas pócimas potentes para levantar "los muertos", pero sin ningún resultado… Draco todavía era muy joven para esas cosas.

-No te preocupes, Theo, no te preocupes por mí, que me voy a vengar, y con creces, que esa zorra sí que me la va a pagar. Si tanto me odia, haré que me odie aún más, pero no me quedaré con esta deshonra.

-Draco…primero, debes ver si ella realmente quiso hacerte daño… tal vez…

-Tal vez qué, ¿tal vez qué? Esa impura solo quiere arruinarme la vida acá… si tan solo las hubieran masacrado cuando Voldemort estuvo al mando…esto no sucedería…

Nott lo veía murmurar, pensando y dudando ya de lo estable mentalmente que estaba su amigo, así que caminó por la habitación, buscó entre sus cosas una de las pociones para dormir junto con un vaso. De manera calmada se lo pasó y con un tono amistoso, él le dijo:

Bebe esto, te hará bien-

Su amigo, que aún murmuraba algunas cosas inaudibles, lo miró cabizbajo y se la bebió lentamente, sin oponer resistencia alguna. Minutos después Draco dormía plácidamente en su cama, olvidando lentamente el bochorno que había tenido en el encuentro con Pansy. Sin embargo, mientras éste caía en los brazos de Morfeo, todos los de la casa de Slytherin y por defecto, los de algunas otras casas se enteraban de las cuitas del joven Malfoy.

El rumor acerca de Malfoy se había propagado con cierto recelo, pues algunos le tenían respeto, y cabe recalcarlo, cierto temor; es por ello que solo algunos privilegiados tenían la información reciente. Lo malo es que siempre, cuando tienes la oportunidad de contar tus más íntimos secretos, hay alguien que está allí, oyéndote y publicándolo. Y esa ocasión no fue diferente….

Ginny, la pequeña pelirroja que ya demostraba ser toda una mujer, se encontraba sentada en uno de los baños de chicas, despojándose de aquellos líquidos que ya sobraban en su cuerpo. Cuando se estaba acomodando la ropa y dispuesta a salir del privado, unas voces desconocidas irrumpieron en los lavabos de chicas. Algo de sus discurso, especialmente las palabras _"tengo que contarte algo, pero no le cuentes a nadie"_ hizo que interrumpiera por completo su actuar… y como la pequeña Ginny tenía malas prácticas, heredadas de su madre y cultivadas por las más terribles chismosas de Gryffindor: Parvati y Lavander; decidió quedarse allí, chismorreando para obtener los más codiciados chismes.

Astoria, Te lo repito: esto no puede salir de esta cuatro paredes-

Bueno, tú sabes que yo soy una tumba… ¡de aquí no sale!-

Pansy me contó que cuando estaba intimando, la muy zorra, con Draco en uno de los pasillos…

Ya, no des tantos detalles, por favor, ¡cuenta lo central!

Ya, lo que pasa es que intentó intimar con Draco, ya que a éste no sé qué le pasó, pero no se le paró. ¡El pobre Draquito es impotente!

Pee, pero, puede que Pansy no lo encendiera, tal vez es problema de ella…

¿Y qué sucede si es él el problema?… y tú, que tanto andas soñando con él… imagínate, tal vez no te sirva para tener herederos… y eso es complicado, pues tu padre te dijo que los necesitaba… lo peor es que no puedes engañarlos, pues Draco es bastante particular, a menos que te consigas un vikingo o a un noruego o un sueco o un danés muy rubio…

Ah, no te desvíes con esos temas… pobre Draquito, debe estar pasándola malito… sabes, iré a consolarlo de inmediato- La chica estaba a punto de irse cuando su compañera le toó del brazo y la retuvo.

Recuerda que esto es un secreto. Si alguien se entera te lanzarán un cruciatus… y más aún si Draco te oye diciendo esas cosas… De seguro que no te pescará ni en bajada.

Me contendré, pero igual lo miraré con otros ojos… pobrecito. Me dan ganas de consolarlo y ayudarlo con su problema.

Ya vamos, estamos algo atrasadas para Pociones y eso no es muy bueno que digamos.

Los pasos de las chicas indicaron a Ginny que era hora de salir. Así que abrió con recelo la puerta, se lavó las manos y salió de los baños. Tenía una primicia y tenía todas las intenciones de difundirlas por todos lados, ya que era una reconfortarle manera de vengarse del hurón botador, pues la estupidez que le había dicho y los puntos que le había quitado junto a Hermione, la tenía enrabiada. Caminó en dirección a la Sala Común, pensando en la reacción que tendrían sus nuevas amigas cuando le contase el rumor del momento, pero algo hizo que se desviara completamente. La maraña de cabello de Hermione, que entraba en ese momento a la biblioteca, la hizo reaccionar. Tuvo dificultad para esquivar a los estudiantes que se le interponían, pero el solo placer de desahogarse y de torturar con ese rumor al rubio, la hizo vencer a cabalidad ese impedimento. Cuando ya estuvo en ese lugar, buscó a su amiga entre los estantes llenos de libros y se alegró de gran manera cuando la divisó en una esquina algo solitaria y oculta. Se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella y con el mayor gusto que se había dado se desahogó.

Esa tarde Malfoy sintió una vez más cómo la oreja derecha le ardía, punzándole de manera intermitente. Lo ignoró la primera vez… y la segunda, pero cuando esto se dio por décima vez creyó que algo raro estaba ocurriendo. La más racional respuesta que llegó a su mente es que se estaba volviendo completamente loco… se desconocía por completo, debido a que pensaba una y otra vez en la Granger y eso no era bueno y cuerdo para un Slytherin, y menos aún para un iniciado mortífago.

Recorrió el cuartó, como un loco, asumiendo la cruel verdad que se le revelaba y pasándose la mano por el cabello. Se sintió un inútil, un completo idiota por pensar en ello en vez de planear la muerte de Dumbledore y de paso ejecutar en plan que le había encomendado el Señor Oscuro. Se miró al espejo y vio su imagen demacrada. Algo aterrado por la verdad que se le presentaba, trató de ocultarse, sentándose en su cama y esquivando el reflejo directo. Se estaba volviendo viejo, de estaba volviendo loco y miles de calificativos negativos que podrían cruzarse en su mente. Comenzó a respirar de manera pesada, pues estaba aceptando que Granger había ganado, estaba aceptando ese dictamen de ese maldito muggle… Tiró con impotencia uno de sus zapatos, el cual dio directamente al espejo, quebrándose en miles de pedazos. Ignoró por completo que Crabbe estaba tomando una siesta, pero no le tomó el peso, ya que sabía que éste no despertaba con nada. Lo miró detenidamente…. Le hubiera gustado ser aquel ignorante, que yacía feliz, sonriente y abrazado a su almohada… Le hubiera gustado tanto no ser tan orgulloso, pero lamentablemente, eso era parte de los genes Malfoy y eso no se podía cambiar.

Se levantó de golpe y sin pensar, trató de limpiar los fragmentos de espejos que rodeaban la entrada de la habitación, pero un sutil dolor lo hizo reaccionar… y bueno, la voz de Blaise, que la hablaba desde la entrada.

Draco, no sabía lo estúpido que podías ser… limpiando al más puro estilo muggle- trató de decirlo con una risita, pero su gesto mostraba algo de pulsión al hablar de ellos.- Parece que eres tan idiota como ellos- comentó moviendo la cabeza en signo de negación- te cortaste… Maldición, recuerda que somos magos… parece que tanto trauma de ayer te volvió un maldito y tonto squib.

El joven sacó su varita de su bolsillo y con un movimiento hizo que el espejo volviese a su estado, salvo por la pequeña pieza que trataba de escaparse de los dedos del joven Malfoy. Éste, viendo el reaccionar del objeto, abrió los dedos y vio como el espejo volvía a mostrarle su demacrado estado.

-Malfoy, hoy tienes ronda, así que trata de ir luego… sabes lo pesada que se ha puesto McGonagall

El chico le miró con recelo, algo incrédulo, pero por la mirada que le daba su compañero aceptó su destino, bufó ante su infortunio y se largó de allí. No sabía si era mejor quedarse y esperar el reto de la bruja esa o esperar cualquier situación allá afuera.

Estaba algo más animado, nadie se le había cruzado y los pasillos estaban bastante desocupados así que se relajó un poco por la tranquilidad que la noche le regalaba. Todo es terminó cuando pudo verla, allá, doña perfecta, con la cara de saberlo todo frente a la otra bruja que estaba en la misma categoría que ella; las mandonas. Sintió como se le erizaban los vellos de la nuca, típica reacción que tiene un animal cuando se ve frente al peligro, como si quisiera mostrar todo su odio y dominio sobre la presa a cazar. Y qué buena caza tendría esa noche, justo la presa que quería dominar, mostrarle todo lo que era capaz un Malfoy, un sangre pura, un no debilucho.

Su concentración se volvió nula cuando la vieja habló, solo se dedicó a pensar en el libro que su tía Bella le había regalado… en miles de torturas que ella le había enseñado, en miles de cosas… Ni se dio cuenta cuando McGonagall se dio media vuelta y desapareció en del pasillo, dejándolos solo, sí, solos a los dos oponentes, aunque podría decirse que Hermione no estaba tan sintonizada a los sentimientos de Draco. Ella solo quería terminar la ronda para ir a estudiar.

Ella dio unos pasos y con voz calmada le dijo:

- Tú ve por allá, yo me encargaré de esta parte, así terminaremos más rápido…- murmuró.

Draco estudió parte de su lenguaje corporal; para él todo parecía una provocación, así que con un poco de sorna le comentó:

¿La sangre sucia tiene prisa? Tiene cosas importantes qué hacer… ¡oh!, ¡qué pena! Lástima que tienes que perder tu tiempo… ¡maldita impura!

La chica estuvo a punto de decirle algo, pero reprimió sus instintos y se dio media vuelta, dispuesta a escapar de la treta del joven, pero algo la detuvo. La voz clara de Malfoy hizo que parara en seco.

No sabía que eras cobarde, leona…- Su mirada se tornó más oscura- una verdadera cobarde… Sabía que los sangresucia tenían muchos defectos, pero no sabía que tú, una representante de ellos, aparte de ser asquerosa, eras una completa cobarde. ¿Acaso no tienes el suficiente valor para defenderte?... Oh, vaya, tal vez no es la cobardía, sino que mucha junta con Weasley te has vuelto idiota…

Cállate, Malfoy, déjate de hablar idioteces… no me provoques que tienes tejado de vidrio - La chica se sorprendió por lo que estaba mencionando, pues ella no era de las que echaba en cara cosas que no había presenciado y menos había restregado rumores. Pero ya era tarde, Malfoy la miraba algo extrañado y exigía explicación de sus dichos.

¿Qué intentas decir, impura? ¿Qué es lo que sabes? o mejor dicho… ¿De dónde has sacado tal información?-

Ella no lo vio venir, solo cerró los ojos cuando Draco se acercó violentamente hacia ella y le cogió del brazo con brusquedad. Toda su intención era torturarla, para así sacarle la información que ella, indirectamente había recibido. Cerró sus ojos, esperando a que éste la golpeara, pero no, Malfoy no hizo nada, solo se quedó allí mirándola, tratando de leer su mente para enterarse si el rumor había llegado a Gryffindor.

¡Dime, impura!- Le gritó, mostrándose algo demente, lo que causó que la chica se sintiera un poco temerosa, pero se armó de valor, si ella había llegado a esto tendría que salir de allí, intacta y tendría que enfrentarlo.

Lo sé, Malfoy, lo sé- murmuró, tratando de ser fuerte.

¿Qué sabes, Granger? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?, ¡Ah!- Gritó, sin dejar de soltar el brazo de la chica.

Me estás haciendo daño, Malfoy-

Dime qué sabes, impura- pronunció lentamente, haciendo hincapié en las últimas sílabas.

Sé tu secreto… solo lo sé… suéltame- murmuró entre dientes la chica. Ya se estaba aburriendo de la reacción del chico; si quería la verdad, se la daría.- Sé lo que te pasó con Pansy… Sé de tu _impotencia_.

La voz de la chica lo hizo enloquecer. Podría ser cualquiera, cualquiera, pero no… tenía que ser la impura la que le echaba a la cara su deficiencia en el desempeño sexual. Sintió ira, sintió enojo, pero también se sintió desprotegido. Sabía que estaba sin su coraza, pues ya no podría ser el típico sangre pura que se vanagloriaba de su linaje y de su perfección… no, ya no podía, ella lo había despojado de todas las armas para protegerse. Ya no era el sangrepura perfecto, sino que ahora era un ser defectuoso, producto de miles de matrimonios arreglados entre las mismas familias de siempre, y lo malo es que lo estaba comprobando consigo mismo.

¿Mi _impotencia_? Un evento no significa que sea ley, Granger… eso se llama falacia de generalización apresurada- Casi lo gritó. Podría sentir la frustración en su cuerpo… esto le estaba hartando lo suficiente, pero tenía que terminar todo esto, debía cortarlo de raíz.- Parece que todo está calzando de acuerdo a tus planes, ¿no? Granger. Hiciste que esas ideas se implantaran en mi mente para que tuviese esas reacciones, ¿no? – Acercó su rostro al de ella, tomándola del cuello para que su mirada se fijara en la de él.- Pequeña zorra, hiciste lo que quisiste y aquí me tienes, frustrado y maniático.

Estás loco, Malfoy, no estás en tu completo juicio-

Sí, lo estoy y todo es tu cumpla, impura. Tú fuiste la que planeaste todo esto, me hiciste leer ese pergamino solo para cambiar esa percepción que tengo de ti… ¿Para qué?, ¿Qué buscabas? ¿Ah? Realmente no te comprendo, Granger, no te comprendo.

¿El pergamino?

¡No te hagas la idiota, el pergamino que mencionaba lo de la endogamia!- Le gritó. Se percató de que estaban muy juntos y soltó su agarre.

¡Tú, tú fuiste!-

No cambies de tema, impura. Tú te metiste a mi mente y me hiciste dudar, pero eso ya se acabó. Sé lo que soy, me conozco y tengo la voluntad, el vigor y la juventud para revertirlo.

Ah, lo de la endogamia- Murmuró la chica, haciendo conexiones rapidísimas para poder atacar a su oponente, quien la miraba con un odio muy típico de él, pero multiplicado por mil.- Las consecuencias de la endogamia no se puede revertir, más aún cuando ya se encuentran pistas que evidencian que ésta se da en una familia. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado- inició su ataque, haciendo miles de sinapsis para poder llegar al fundamento que la respaldara. Entre ellas, pudo acordarse de esa charla de chicas, especialmente cuando estaba junto con Luna y Ginny, donde la blonda preguntó a modo de inquietud, por qué se tenía un heredero en las familias sangre-puras y adineradas. Ella respondió lo lógico, por el mantener el dominio del poderío en una sola cabeza, pero su fundamento se vio desplazado por una inquietud de la pelirroja.

Pero eso se puede solucionar, con el mayorazgo, así el mayor toma el poderío económico de la familia… yo creo que hay algo más oscuro detrás. Mira a Malfoy… hijo único, Blaise también, para qué hablar de Nott, lo es por circunstancia. Crabbe y Goyle también… Pansy… Bueno, nosotros somos sangre-pura, pero somos la excepción, pues somos muchos y aparte nos consideran traidores de la sangre… ¿no habrá algo en sus preceptos, como la ley china de un solo hijo?

Ginny tiene razón… ¿no habrá algo detrás? ¿Algo físico? ¿Karma? Algo que prohíba la reproducción de esa lacra de pensamiento…

No, Ginny, estás en lo cierto… hay estudios en una familia famosa en la historia, que tenía cada vez dificultades para tener hijos y era porque se casaban entre familiares… eso se le denominó endogamia… tal vez por eso no pueden tener más hijos, porque sus cuerpos se le ven impedidos biológicamente…

La voz de la chica hizo que Malfoy, cada vez se sintiera un engendro, pues las asociaciones que hacían lo hacían dudar cada vez de su naturaleza.

-¿Acaso no te has preguntado por qué eres hijo único, Malfoy? ¿Ah?- La chica rio, sintió como el poder en esa situación- ¿Acaso no te has preguntado por qué los demás de tu familia no han tenido descendientes? Bueno, aparte de ti, Malfoy, que la familia de tu padre viene de Francia, por lo tanto hay cambio de genes, igual que Tonks, que es mestiza… Acaso no te has preguntado por los demás, por Bellatrix, por ejemplo… Ella es sangre-pura y se ha casado con otro sangre-pura, ¿y? Nada, parece que ese nido no dio frutos o… estaba impedido de tener frutos… bueno, para ser sinceros, tanto ella como tu tío eran un típico ejemplo de las consecuencias de la endogamia; locos e infértiles, para qué hablar de su salud, especialmente de la mental.

- Granger…- murmuró levemente, como si fuera una quejido de dolor- déjate de..

- ¿De qué? Te afecta, Malfoy. He leído lo suficiente para darme cuenta de los fallos de las familias. Los Black, por ejemplo, tenían estrechas relaciones con las familias sangre-pura, tanto, que algunos de sus miembros terminaron solos, squibs, enfermos y sin hijos. Recuerda, en tu familia sí que habían locos… Wabulga, por ejemplo, que era una loca rallada que…

Draco sintió un punzante dolor de cabeza, sentía como las venas le palpitaban dolorosamente, dejándolo casi sin posibilidad de enfocar los objetos. Lo malo es que la tensión a la que habían sometido la joven lo estaba matando. Sintió que ella nombraba y nombraba, como si fuera una enciclopedia que dictaba miles de datos. Trató de callarla, pensando en otra cosa, pero era imposible, arrancaba o terminaba como el Hasburgo ese, demacrado y lunático.

Cállate, de una maldita vez- le gritó temblando. La chica lo miró, en su rostro se formó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Vaya, parece que la verdad te hace daño, Malfoy… si sigues con tu ideal de pureza de la sangre puedes quedar sin descendientes… bueno, como vas, demás que no consigas embarazar a alguien… ¡_Impotente!_

Salió corriendo, las palabras de la chica lo torturaban más o peor que los castigos medievales que le había inculcado su tía y, lo peor de todo es que ellas se quedaría para siempre, como un eco perpetuo que lo mantendría durante horas sin dormir, pensando en ello, pensando en esa cruel verdad.

Vaya, Draco se vio enfrentado a la verdad y parece que ésta lo está llevando al largo camino de la ruina (al igual que la canción de Foo Figthers). Lo malo de toda esta situación es que no fue una mala fuente la que cuestionó sus fundamentos, sino que fue la propia Hermione quien lo hizo cuestionarse una vez más lo que era y de las repercusiones que tendrá en el futuro.

¿Qué le sucederá en el futuro?

Espero que les haya gustado el nuevo capítulo y también sus reviews. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido!

Saludos

Galdenier


End file.
